Short Scary Stories Volume 6: Halloween Edition
Clown Bait I recently moved into a new neighborhood about 3 months ago. It's a pretty nice neighborhood. There's no crime, noisy neighbors, or weirdos... that is, until now. Halloween has always been my favorite holiday. But I've never handed out candy to trick-or-treaters, mainly because I've lived in apartments my whole live. Now that I have my own house, I can finally do it. I headed to the local store when I got off work. I bought a bag full of treats. I returned home, and at around 5 PM, trick or treaters came knocking on the door. By 8 PM, I was all out of candy. But that was fine, because the kids stopped coming to the door around that time. 9 PM approaches, and I look outside to see if there any kids still trick-or-treating. Yes, there was. But only one child... by themselves. It was completely dark out, so I was a little worried for the kid. I stood there watching them to make sure they were okay. They went up to a house, the only house on the street with their porch light still on. As they knocked on the door, I noticed something. I thought that house was abandoned? About a week ago, I checked out the house, and it seemed vacant. I've also never seen anyone go into that house. Maybe someone was actually living there, I just never noticed. But still, I was skeptical. Moments later, the door opens. It was a man dressed up as a clown. He was holding an empty orange plastic bowl. He reaches his hand in it, but notices there is no candy. He then signals the kid to come in the house... and they do. The clown then shuts the door. I felt a chill run down my spine, and I started to sweat. If that child is not out in 5 minutes, I'm going over there. 5 minutes go by, and the child still wasn't out. I threw on my jacket, and ran outside. I walked by the house, and got up close to the windows. It was a bit difficult to see due to the curtains in the way, but they had millions of tiny holes in them, so I could sort of see. The kid was jumping up and down out of excitement. The clown nodded his head, smiling. He held the kid's hand, and led him to this door. He opened the door, and it revealed darkness. Just, total blackness. My heart started to beat out of my chest. I was getting anxious. The clown led the kid in the room, and they walked down the stairs. He then shut the door from behind. I have to take action. Now. I went up to the porch, and quietly opened the front door. I gently pushed the door back, and I was in the house. There was practically no furniture, except for a wooden table near the entrance. I approached the basement door, and steadily opened it. There was now light. I heard the kid scream. That's when I ran down the steps. The clown was pinning the child up against a table, holding a knife. The clown stopped when he noticed me. I charged for him. He dropped his knife, and ran up the steps. I followed him, but tripped on the stairs. I got back up, and went to the main floor. He was gone. But that wasn't my concern. My concern was the child. I walked down the steps, and noticed him. He was crying. I went back up the steps, and shut the door, locking it. I once again went down the steps. I picked up the clown's knife, and looked at the kid. "Hey, it's okay. Kids like you were meant to be with in this position." I explained to the child. I slid my finger on the knife's blade, and looked back down at the kid. "I've never carved a pumpkin before. Wanna be my first?" Candy Lover I'm 19 years old, and I still trick-or-treat. It seems a bit weird, but I will never stop. Halloween and candy are my favorite things in life. I'm small and chubby, so nobody notices that I'm an adult when wearing a costume. It's great. I go at 5pm, and stop at 9pm. By then, I have two bags filled with treats that last till' winter. It's the most wonderful time of the year, and I keep my Halloween decorations up even after Halloween's over. Anyway, it was Halloween of 2016. I just got home, and I was digging through the mountains of candy. I started to stuff my face furiously with delicious, even eating some candy with the wrappers sill on. But I didn't care. I was hungry, and I LOVE candy! In about a minute, I've eaten over 20 pieces of candy. I was munching furiously, and almost choked several times. I threw a piece of Snickers in my mouth, and started munching. I then felt something sharp... then a foul taste. I put my hand in my mouth, and pulled out a piece of glass. It was all bloody, and my mouth was bleeding. I screamed. My precious candy was tainted by an evil candy hater. They shall die! But first, I need to check the other candy to see if they have been tampered with. I took more candy from the pile, and threw them in my mouth. Glass was crunching in my mouth, and I spit out a dozen shards of glass. My tongue was all cut up, and a piece of my tooth fell out. I cried. For the first time in my life I can't enjoy candy... Actually, you know what? Screw it. I'm not going to let stupid pieces of glass ruin my enjoyment of candy. I'll show them! I started munching on more glass infested candy. I ignored the pain, and kept chewing. The taste of delicious chocolate over-powered the taste of thick blood. I finished a whole bag within minutes, and by that time, blood was leaking from my mouth excessively, and teeth were broken and damaged. But I don't care. I'll do whatever I can to eat and enjoy candy. Later that night, I was laying on the bathroom, spazing out, puking up lots of blood. I laid there on the bathroom, staring up at the ceiling. I took my last breath. I hope there is candy in Heaven. Hillbilly Hell House Mah name is Richard Dixian. I recently moved to a cabin out in the woods. It's pretta' small, it's made out of wood, and most importantly, it's warm n' cuddly. At night, I hear all sorts of strange critters outside. Sometimes, they get close to my house an' try to get in. But I ain't havin' that! I board up the doors and windows every niaght to protect myself from the dangers of the unknown. After that, I go to bed and pray I don't wake up without missin' limbs. One night, hell literally broke loose, and I'm'a tell you eet right noaw. It all started on a cool Halloween night. It was chilly, my hands were cold, and it was midnight. I was chopping up a dead pig, while wearing high heels so I don't step in the guts n' stuff. Out of nowhere, I heard somethin' scrathin' at the door. "Must be a trick er treater!" I thought to myself. Foolish me, it was no gosh darn trick er treater! It was a demon beast. Shaped like a man, but had the face of a devil. I was like, "Oh sheit!", and slammed the door shut. But it was too late. It was stickin' its moist inside the house. "Well I'm screwed!" I said to myself. Until, I had the yee perfect idea. I backed up against the wall, and opened the cold door. The creature walked in, and headed for the pig meat. "Aha!" I exclaimed. Stupid me, the creature heard me, and snarled at me. "Hold up bitch! Ain't no way you tearin' me apart on this spooky night!" I said to the ugly demon. It opened up its mouth, and saliva stick'd everywhere. I was still wearin' high heels, so it was a bit hard to walk. But I still had me knife. I took the knife, and tossed it towards the creature. The knife lunged in the gash darn thing's ugly head! It was screamin' in pain. Time to take it out of its misery! I walked up to the creature. Why damn, he was bleedin' out of thick dumb skull! I pulled the knife out of its head, and began stabbing it in the face with it repeatedly until its face was completely mush, like mashpataders. Yee ha, mah favorite! Enyway, the creature fell to the floor, and without a face too. I thought that would be the end of it, but nope! The door open this whole time, and more creatures came in. They were giant tan colored leeches! Wanting to suck on my brain! They were slithering on the floor, tryin' to get to me. But stupid dumb leechers didn't realize I had dem high heels on. I began stomping on them with the high heels until they were potata salad. After I smuthered them to death, I walked up to the door, and shut it. Then I got some boards and some screwy-screws, and boarded up the doors and winders. After it was all said n' done, I sat down on my recliner, I began carvin' a pumpkin. But then I got nervous that it would come to life, so I squashed it, and called it names! And that's my here story! It was true, it actually happened. Lucky me, I'm still alive n' kickin'! Heh heh. But I still have creatures comin' through my home. Even the walls are tryin' to kill me! I wonder if that Egyptian Book of the Dead I have in the basement has enhthin' to do with eet... Eh, proableh not. Happy Halloween! How I Became My Favorite Super Villain 2: Rise of Spaghetti Man It was Halloween night. I recently escaped jail, and I now work as a garbage man. I was driving by my high school when I noticed they were were having a Halloween party bash... without me! I was absolutely furious. How could they dare! I parked right next to the school, and whipped out the latest issue of Evil Genius Must Kill!. The inspiration was flowing in me now. I got out of the trash truck, went behind it, and opened the back. There was garbage everywhere. Until I noticed a costume laying in a pile of rotten spaghetti. I'll call myself "Spaghetti Man". I dug out the costume, and put it on. I got a roll of toilet paper, poked two holes through it, and wrapped it around my eyes. Here comes Spaghetti Man, the terror from the trash! I barged in the school, and ran down to the party room. I opened the doors, and yelled "IT'S NOT A PARTY WITHOUT ME!" The DJ stopped playing the corny spooky dubstep music, and all the ghouls and freaks started at me. "What? Continue!" I pleaded. Everyone started to point and laugh at me, calling me "Mom's Spaghetti." I was mad! I picked up a pumpkin, and slammed it on the ground. They laughed some more. Then the principal came in, with bandages around his groin area. He told me to get out or else he'll call the prison people (the police). I was so mad. I picked up another pumpkin, and threw it at his face. He had a pumpkin stuck on his head now. The kids started to laugh. Hey... they're starting to like me! How can I please them even more? I know! I'll run to the supermarket, and buy them some beer. I escaped the school, and went to the supermarket. I asked the manager for help, but he laughed at me. I grabbed a beer bottle, and slammed it on his head. He fell to the floor, and I walked to the cash register. But someone was robbing it! Wait a sec... that's my arch-rival! I set down the beer case, and jumped on him. I was on top of him on the floor now, and I started to slap his face. He picked me up, and threw me into a candy rack. Ouch, my back hurts, and candy is covering my whole body and face. A SWAT member was standing over me, pointing a machine gun at me. I kicked him in the balls, and the gun landed in my hands. Sweet! I chased after my arch-rival, who was running with a bag of money. He jumped in his car, and drove off. However, I jumped on top of his car in time. Since I have this gun, I'm invincible. As the car was speeding along through a high speed chase with the cops, the car came to an immediate halt. Which made me fly off the car, discharging my weapon. I was arrested for kicking balls. I am in prison right now, in a cell with my arch-rival. I tried to strangle him, but my fingers were too weak to do anything, so he just ended up knocking me out. I woke up, and saw a mysterious figure standing outside the cell. It was the creator of Evil Genius Must Kill. He broke me out of jail, and I now live with him as a comic book writer. Our new story is called "Spaghetti Boy". Night of the Living Lawnmower III If there's one thing I hate in life, it's mowing the lawn. I can't stand it. My allergies go through the roof, bugs keep flying in my face, and my legs feel like jello afterwards. It's the worst. This makes me appreciate the fall season even more, because nobody has to mow during that time of year. It was Halloween day, at 6:30 PM. The gold and orange leaves were everywhere, and kids were walking around town in spooky costumes. It was great. I heard a knock at the door. Must be a trick-or-treater. I opened the door, and no kid was there. Ugh, probably a prankster. As I was about to shut the door, I noticed something. There was a lawn mower in the middle of the side walk a few feet away from my door step. Huh? That wasn't there before. Why would someone leave that there? I stared at it some more, then finally closed the door. That was odd. I carried on with my day, watching an old VHS tape about the dangers of trick-or--treating. But something struck me as odd in the video. There was a scene that takes place outside, and out of nowhere, a lawnmower is seen strolling down the sidewalk. Nobody was pushing it, it was going along by itself. I found it to be very confusing. I turned took out the VHS, and threw it to the ground. Then my phone started to ring. Unknown number. I answered it. "Um, hello?" I asked. There was no one on the other end, it was the sound of a lawn mower. I dropped the phone in shock. I ran to the window and peaked out the blinds. The lawnmower wasn't there anymore. My heart started pounding out of my chest. I went into the kitchen, and popped in some sleeping pills even though it was 7:40 PM. I quickly fell asleep on the couch. I was outside walking on the streets. Not a soul to be seen. Then all of a sudden, I heard the dreadful sound. The sound of a lawnmower right behind me. I turned around, and there it was. Its eyes were red. It then charged for me. I screamed, awaiting death. That's when I woke up. My heart was pounding, and I was still on the couch. Just a bad dream. I turned on the TV to calm my nerves. On the screen was my favorite horror film, Turtle Blood IV. At the scene where the turtle is chasing the couple, you could see a lawn mower stroll along. My heart stopped for a second. A got the remote, and slammed it at the television. It shattered into a million pieces. I ran to my bedroom, and locked the door. I was sweating like crazy now. I heard some strange buzzing sound from outside the window. It was getting closer too. I opened the window to hear it better. It was the sound of a lawnmower... and it's getting closer to my house! I slammed the window shut, and bolted out my room. I ran outside in the streets. As I was running down the empty streets, I heard it from behind me. The lawnmower. I lowly turned behind me, and it wasn't there. Later that night I called my therapist. While I was talking to them, the sound of a lawnmower covered the sound of us talking from inside the phone. I dropped the phone, and screamed. My entire shirt was soaked from all the sweat, and my heart was beating way too fast. So I jumped out the closed window. I landed in my backyard. Glass shattered everywhere, and I badly injured myself. I was later taken to the hospital that night by an ambulance. They tried to knocked mt out with some sleeping medicine, but it didn't work. I couldn't fall asleep with the sound of the lawnmower outside. Cannibal Fever Tonight was our final night of trick-or-treating. We're just getting too old for it unfortunately. There's this beat down cabin out in the woods, and me and my friend are going there to eat out candy. We've been there once at the beginning of the month, but we didn't stay long. We decided to go there tonight, on Halloween. We crept into the cabin, and shut the fragile door behind us. We then turned the lights on. The electric still works in it for some odd reason. The furniture were in poor condition, and were covered in spider webs. We sat on the floor, and emptied our bags. Candy was everywhere. We started munching down on the candy at a frighting fast rate. That is, until we heard noises. Strange noises. It sounded like a zombie, but it was very faint. It was coming from the room across from us. "It's probably an animal. I'll check it out." said my friend. He got up, and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it, he screamed in agony. "HELP, HELP! GET IT OFF!" There was a person biting down on his hand. Hard. I even saw blood leaking. I panicked. How do I save my friend from this cannibalistic psychopath? That's when I got the idea. I picked up a sucker, and ran to my friend. The cannibal was still biting down on his bleeding hand. I held the sucker high, and jammed it into the cannibal's eye. He started screaming in pain, and let go of my friend. My friend and eye ran back to out candy to get away from the cannibal. His hand was bleeding like crazy. "We're gonna get out of here!" I exclaimed. We bolted for the door, until the same cannibal grabbed my friend, and stated biting down on his neck. You could hear his neck cracking, and blood was pouring out of it. He started to forcefully pull down on my friend's head. He manged to rip my friend's head completely off. He hovered the severed head over his mouth, and started munching down on the bottom part. "Here, have a bite!" he offered. He handed me a piece of my friend's flesh. I just started at it in shock. He then shoved it forcefully down my mouth, all while eating chunks out of my friend's head. I broke free, and ran into the other room. I found an axe laying down on a wooden table. As soon as I picked it up, the cannibal barged in the room, eating my friend's head still. I lifted the axe, and split the cannibal's head in to two. "Yes!" I cheered. Half of his face was on the floor. I picked up a piece, and put it in my mouth. It tastes like raw bacon. I'll have one more bite. I eventually ate his entire head, and the rest of my friend's head too. I don't know why, but I had the urge to eat human flesh for some reason. Then I looked up on the wall, and saw a note. "Murderers in this house turn into cannibals." Well, that explains it. "Not so fast, ya' gosh darn varmint!" A hillbilly walked in to the cabin holding a weed wacker. Uh oh. Psychic Halloween Hangover: Franken Bernie I was at a Halloween party, Needless to say, I got really freaking drunk. I was still upset that Bernie Sanders lost the democratic primaries. They totally rigged it against him. The next day, I woke up from a REALLY bad hangover. I looked at my phone, and it was November 1st... 2020. Um... what? This can't be! I turned on the TV. It was on some kind of secret FBI channel. It showed Bernie Sanders laying on a seesaw thing, and his body was getting struck with electricity. What are they doing to him!? Bernie's hair was a mess, and his eyes glew green. The TV shut off. Did Bernie die, then brought back to life by the FBI? What is the meaning in all of this? The TV came back on. It was on CNN. Bernie was on an antipodean giving a speech. He said he was now the president on the United States, and things would be different from here on out. I was so excited! The person who I wanted president the most is now going to be one! However, things quickly turned darker. The blue drapes behind Bernie changed to red, with a yellow communist logo in the center. The camera zoomed out, revealing a crowd wearing Nazi badges around their arms that said "BS". My jaw dropped to the floor. How can this be happening? After all the money I donated to him, after I convinced my wife's son to help campaign for Bernie, and after all the times I called up a suicide prevention hotline when Bernie lost a state, he does this? He gave another speech. "The futch'a is gonna be much different from here on out. There will now be 10 months instead of 12. October is the last month, and the 31st of October will host all the holidays. Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, you name it. Not only that, the Jews will get revenge on Hitl'a. This political revolution will only allow Jews. If you're not Jewish, you can't buy products that are not food. We are pulling a reverse Hitl'a. A FUTURE TO BELIEVE IN!" I turned off the TV, and this time my phone said November 1st, 2016. I turned back on the TV on CNN, and they were talking about President Trump. I saw the future, and I must prevent it. I am running for president. Don't Steal From Aliens 3: Trick-or-Die I was setting up Halloween decorations (at night), until I noticed something in the sky. It was a flying saucer. I stared, as it flew above my head. I ran into the house, and put on my tin-foil hat. I called my wife (who was in the hospital). "Honey, they're here!" There was a loud buzzing noise coming from outside, and the ground was vibrating. I took cover by hiding behind a chair. I then heard a knock at the door. I grabbed a metal spatula, and opened the door. There were two aliens holding bags out. "Trick-or-treat!" they greeted. "What do you want from me? I have nothing!" I shouted. The other alien pulled out a gun. "Give us the documents, and this will all be over!" they demanded. "O-okay." I replied. I will fool these stupid aliens. I won't give them the Area 51 documents I illegally downloaded off the internet, I'll give them my wife's hospital bill papers. That will fool them! I grabbed the papers off the counter, and set them in the bag. "There. Now leave." I told them. They nodded their heads, and floated back to their ship. I watched as they zoomed off in an instant. I called my wife again, and told her what I did. She scolded me, because if we don't turn those papers in, they will take her off life support, and she will die. I freaked out a little, but I had an idea. I ran up to my room upstairs, and played with the radio. I got the antenna, and connected it to the satellite dish. I put the microphone up to my mouth, and spoke. "All right aliens, I accidentally handed you two the wrong documents. Come back now, and I will give you the right ones." I went back outside, and took down the Halloween decorations, because it was now midnight, making it November 1st. As I took down the skeleton, a green light reflected off of it. I turned to the left, and looked at the sky. They were here! I waved them to come down. I saw them peaking through the spaceship windows. I then heard a voice come from the ship. "Stupid human! You can't full us! You will pay!" they announced. The ship started to move. "Hey, hey, hey! Get down here!" I demanded. The ship was now above my house. "5 seconds till destruction!" they announced. Shoot! I need to run inside real fast to get the Area 51 documents! I ran up to my room, and as soon as I touched the papers, the house exploded by a laser beam. I'm dead, and so will my wife (evil doctors!) Don't steal from aliens. Cannibals Vs. The Haunted Computer: The Marked Ones I live out in the woods in a small house in a very rural area by myself. I recently bought a new computer. Though, it's acting a bit strange. Actually, "strange" would be an understatement. When I'm sleeping at night, the computer will randomly turn on by itself, with bloody static, and an ear piercing pixel screech. Every time I go to turn it off, a message appears on the screen for a split second. "The marked ones are coming. The marked ones are coming. THE MARKED ONES ARE COMING FOR YOU!" I have no idea what's going on with it, but it's freaking me out. Who ARE "The Marked Ones"? And why are they coming for me? It's daylight right now, and I have to go to work. I later arrived home at around 2:00 AM. It was officially Halloween, and it was usually foggy out. I went to the computer, and the screen was glitching out. "T...TH...THE...THEY...THEY'...THEY'R...THEY'RE...HERE." I grabbed a baseball bat, and broke the computer screen with. I've had enough with this non-sense. The glass to the computer was on the floor... shaking. I had no idea what was going on. The glass all formed together, and flew back onto the computer. I jumped back in shock. "T͜H͟È̀͠ ̡̡M̀A̴͞͠R̴̸̷K͝E̷̢D̷͏ ͘ON̶E̴̸S ̧́A̸͘͠R̀͞͡E̵ ̵H̨͝E͏͟R̨͘͟E҉͢ ̷̡͞T̛H́E M̡A̴͢R̀͟͡K͢E̵D̷͜͠ ͢O̴ŅE̴S ͏̷Á̧͝R҉E͏̕̕ ̴H̴́Ȩ҉Ŕ̶̕E͏̢" I was breathing heavily, I felt like I was going to pass out. The computer kept displaying more text. "┴HƎ W∀ɹʞƎp ONƎS ∀ɹƎ HƎɹƎ, EREH ERA SENO DEKRAM EHT" I then heard the glass to the windows breaking. People were breaking in to my house! They ran towards me. "HELP! WE'RE THE MARKED ONES!" a man cried. I backed up against the wall, shaking like crazy. "There it is!" they pointed to the computer. The computer at this point was flashing a bunch of multi-colored garbage and unreadable text. One of the people jumped on me, and started biting on my hand. "Mmmm! It's delicious!" they stated. I screamed in agony. The cannibals jumped on the table, and started eating the computer. Sparks and smoke flew from the computer, and even electrocuted someone. The computer eventually exploded, killing a few people. And my hand was completely eaten off. The people began collapsing to the floor. I could see marks on their necks. "Th... they're the marked ones." I said to myself. I went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "...and I'm one of them." I continued. There was giant mark on my neck. It felt like my brain was rewired. The words came to me. "Next Halloween... those people will come back to life... and we'll make a new batch of marked ones. WE'RE COMING!" Papa's Pizza: The Halloween Special It was 9:00 PM on Halloween night. I got done handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters about an hour ago. I was sitting out there on my porch for a while, so I got pretty hungry. But there is one problem: there is nothing to eat! What's in the cabinets? Spider webs (and a can of tuna). The refrigerator? Ants... and water. I work a minimum wage job, so I rarely buy meals. I then forgot to check the mail, so I went to the mailbox to see what I got. It was an ad for "Papa's Pizza", my favorite pizzeria. On the ad was this: "PAPA'S PIZZA LIMITED EDITION HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! GET CREEPY CHEESY PIZZA WITH EYEBALLS AND UNIQUE CRUST! ONLY 9.99!" Only $10, eh? Hmm... I got on the phone, and ordered the pizza. Within 30 minutes, it was on my doorstep. Yep, the pizza guy decided to knock and run. I didn't even tip him... or give him the money for my order! Oh well, free pizza. I slammed the box on the table, and opened it up. The toppings were eyeballs, and the crust looked like human skin. Yum! I ripped off the cheesiest piece, and began chewing it like it was the first time I ate in years. The cheese was gooey, the eyeballs were filled with red sauce, and the crust was... disgusting. I spat out the chewed up crust. It didn't taste right at all, like it shouldn't be eaten by a human. I grabbed another slice, and tore off a piece of the crust. I chewed and chewed, trying to enjoy, but I just couldn't. I spat it out in the trash. I started to feel sick. I pulled out my phone, and called Papa's Pizza. "Hello, this is Papa's Pizza, would like to try our Halloween special?" "No, I am calling to complain." "And why is that sir?" "The crust doesn't taste right on the Halloween special." "Well, yeah. It's the special. Of course the taste is going to be... unique." "It's inedible, bizarre, and certainly not real crust. It tastes like skin. I'm coming over there right now!" *hangs up* I drove over to Papa's Pizza. An employee just put up the "CLOSED" sign. I ran up to the door, and demanded to be let in. The employee got spooked, and ran to the back room. I pounded on the door. A big ol' guy in a red shirt and black pants opened the door. He was smoking a cigar. "Did ya' call?" he asked. "Yes I did, sir. The crust doesn't taste right!" I exclaimed. "Ah. You must've tried our Halloween special I see. Well kid, it's supposed to taste that way." explained the big guy. "May I ask what it's made out of?" I asked kindly. "Him." he pointed to the employee next to him. "E-excuse me, what?" I asked confused. "Him. As in, his skin." the big guy factually explained. He turned the employee around, and took off his shirt. There was no skin on his back. "Help me, they're not treating me right!" cried the employee. I bolted out the door, hopped back in my car, drove home, and threw up in the toilet. I contacted the FED. They showed up to the pizzeria, but it was completely empty, with no one to be found. The employee is also missing. Never will I again eat from Papa's Pizza. But I just can't help but have the feeling that I'm next. Category:Halloween Category:Clowns Category:Twist Ending Category:Psychopaths Category:Food Category:Blood/Gore Category:Deaths Category:Paranormal Category:Cabins Category:Alcohol Category:Robbery Category:Law Enforcement Category:Locked-up Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Cannibals Category:Politics Category:Aliens Category:Theft Category:Computers/Internet Category:Restaurants Category:Holidays